See You in Five
by Vchanny
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo, Venus confronts a certain silver-haired general.


**See You In Five**

by Vchanny

AN: Title pending. Just a short scene to help get back into writing. It's been a while. I feel rusty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters.

The annual Summer Solstice ball was well underway. Laughter and conversation filled the vast ballroom. A small orchestra near the center of the back wall played classical numbers from centuries ago. Couples danced, gentlemen flirted, ladies laughed. It was a wonderful, relaxing night of celebration and delight. Or so it should have been.

The tall Mauan scanned the room, and caught strands of golden hair disappear into a hallway, followed by the sound of a door slamming. _That can't be good._

"Everything okay?" his wife said, looking over at her husband, linking her arm with his.

"Yes." He sipped some wine from the glass she placed in his hand, still staring in the direction he had seen his blonde friend exit. "For now."

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Me? You are the one slamming doors."

The blonde was fuming. She clenched her fists, trying to control the emotions assaulting her. "You-!" she spat out a slew of inaudible words, frustrated beyond measure. "You just spent the last thirty minutes _glaring_ at the man I was speaking with!"

The man she had been bickering with sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair. He brushed his silver hair back and rested into the chair's back, readying himself for whatever verbal assault she had prepared. This hadn't been the first time he'd found himself in this position.

She took in a calming breath, relaxed her hands, and leaned her back against the door, letting out a long sigh. "You can't keep doing this, Kunzite. _I_ can't keep doing this." Her eyes looked up at his, pleading.

"I don't know what you expect out of me." His voice was low, calm and void of emotion—as usual.

She balled her fists again. "I _expect_ you to make a decision. I've waited, and waited, and _waited_. You can't seem to make up your mind. You want me or you don't, Kunzite. It's simple." She took a step from the door, becoming animated as she spoke, arms jerking around, her eyes on fire. "I'm tired of _throwing_ myself at you, just to be turned down and mocked as if I was some silly school girl. Just for you to turn around and run off _any_ one who shows the slightest bit of interest in me."

He shifted in his seat, but didn't speak.

Furious at his silence, she took a few strong strides across the room and planted her hands on the arms of his chair, leaning over him, her eyes only inches from his. "I know what your problem is. You can't decide whether or not you want to man up and deal with the past, or wallow in your own self pity for eternity. We have all been granted a new start, and you choose to dwell on what was. It's sad, really."

Her tongue was sharp, but it didn't phase him. He stared right back into those blue eyes of hers, not saying a word.

"I'm telling you right now, this is it. I am not waiting anymore. You will not drag me down with you. I refuse to continue to put my life on hold because you can't make up your mind. I will not put up with the sabotaging of my love life any more." She paused and got dangerously closer, and lowered her voice. "And if you think for a second that I will be making _any_ more midnight visits to your bedroom, you are dead wrong. You don't get to have me in private, then shun me in public." She lingered for a minute, just long enough to notice him tense up a bit, then stood back up, taking a few steps back towards the door. "So think about it. _Long_ and _hard_. Because this is it."

Kunzite let out a sigh. As usual, she found a way to get under his skin, to break his resolve, and to _win_. She always won. He himself couldn't understand why he did it—this sabotaging she spoke of. He knew it was cruel, but he could not stand to see her look at another man. The thought of her _being_ with another man made him nauseous. Despite that, he couldn't commit to what she wanted, what she _needed_. He didn't feel like he deserved her love. He had resolved to live of life of selflessness, to atone for not once, but twice, failing his Prince. He didn't expect any good to be a part of his life, and she, she was more than just _good_. And he hadn't yet decided he deserved to feel that good.

"If you aren't there," their usual meeting spot he knew, "in the next five minutes, I'll know your answer." With that, she left through the door, leaving him to think.

Artemis watched as Venus emerged from the hallway she'd disappeared into. She was noticeably upset, but perked up as soon as she was approached by a guest. She excused herself quickly, and made her way across the room and left. Artemis handing his glass to Luna, and began to excuse himself so he could go comfort his friend, just as his eye caught silver hair crossing the room. _Kunzite_. He had a determined look upon his face. Artemis smiled. "Never mind, love."

"Oh?"

"I think everything will be just fine."

The End


End file.
